


Misunderstandig

by roby_lia



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Genderbending, mag7 week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roby_lia/pseuds/roby_lia
Summary: For Mag7 Week prompt “Proposal”Their first meeting hadn’t exactly been a fairy tale one.But then, Johanna Faraday had never liked fairy tales so much.





	Misunderstandig

**Author's Note:**

> English isn’t my first language, so I’m sorry for whatever mistake I’ve made (and also translated in kind of a hurry because what do you mean the 23 is Saturday and not Sunday thanks a lot fucked up sleeping patterns)

Their first meeting hadn’t exactly been a fairy tale one.

But then, Johanna Faraday had never liked fairy tales so much.

It all began when that sort of goddess with long and messy brown hair leaned on the bar right next to her.

And of course her mouth - that had tasted way too many drinks – couldn’t keep back a grin and the words “Oh good, we got a Mexican,” while her eyes run even too happily over the body of the other girl. The white tank top emphasized her sun-kissed skin and her legs, gods, they seemed to never want to end, cover as they were in those black jeans.

It was obvious that the thing would end up in trouble. Johanna seems to attract trouble like flies, and that Mexican was trouble on biker boots. But really, she would’ve expected a black eye for her comment, not an amusement wink despite everything and a mischievous grin of appreciation in turn.

She’s almost sorry to have to rob her, she admits, laughing and talking over their drinks, but a girl never have enough to eat.

Yes, she’d really be sorry, acknowledges while Vasquez (who had only offered her another smirk when asked if she did have a first name) pushes her against the wall and kiss the hell out of her.

Really a pity, she says to herself as Vas takes her hand and drags her towards her bike, because of course she wasn’t already sexy enough on her own, she also had to have a motorcycle that made a whole series of improper thoughts cross Johanna’s mind, watching the other girl swing a leg over the seat.

So, so a shame, it's the last thing she thinks before falling asleep on the girl's bed, after what it can easily define the best sex of her life.

 

 

 

 

The next morning (which would be more correct define few hours later) welcomes her with Vas’ wallet open in her hands and Vas herself looked puzzled at the scene, with a gun ready in her hand.

The two eyed each other for a few moments (though Johanna's eyes have made a little incursion a bit lower and Jesus-wept, it’s not legal to look so sexy early in the morning. Damn she, her white tank top and shorts too much shorts that make her mouth go dry) before Vasquez shakes her head, putting the gun down on the nearby shelf and then yawning quietly.

“Lo siento, it's the habit,” she apologizes, stretching out.

“Are you robbing me?” She asks then, tilting the head, her long dark hair following the motion as a wave. She doesn’t look angry or worried, just curious and still a little sleepy.

Johanna tries to swallow “No. Yes, maybe. I don’t know.”

Vas looks at her, and she looks back.

“Not ... anymore?” She adds uncertainly at the end, trying to make an innocent smile.

“Um. Okay,” the other responds, shrugging.

“And anyway,” she adds clearing her throat with embarrassment, starting to play with her necklace “Uhm, those money are yours.”

Johanna moves her gaze from the money still in her hand to the other girl and vice versa.

“Honey, you’re sweet but these would never be enough if you have to pay me. Which you don’t have to because, you know, I’m not… anyway,” she says as she stand up, collecting her _legitimate_ possessions. It was definitely time to go before things became even weirder.

The brunette has even the courage to _giggle_ in a way that only make her feel the impulse to throw something at that stupidly handsome face, preferably heavy and sharp. Because if she laugh like that again, resisting the temptation of turning and kissing those lips would have been something quite impossible to do.

Vasquez raised his hands as a sign of surrender at her offended gaze, with the laughter that still slightly bend her lips.

“What I mean is that the money _are_ yours. Look in your wallet,” she explains, with a nod of her chin.

After a moment of hesitation, the redhead recovers her bag and a quick inspection reveals that in fact all her cash was missing.

“You ... _you_ robbed _me_?”

It’s the turn of the other to make a guilty smile “It was before I decided to take you home. And if it’s worth something I’d already decided to give it back to you, you know – a wave of hand to indicate the whole situation - even if all this hadn’t happened.”

Johanna blinks a few times “Oh. Ehm, well then,” she recognizes taking her money.

“So we’re even then. Good. It’s been uhm ... a great night. Really funny. Thanks and ... have a nice day you too,” she feels her face burn and damns her Irish blood once again, while she quickly reaches the door and walk out.

She runs all the way down the stairs, and she’s in the street when hears the other call her name.

Vasquez is still barefoot, the white shirt slightly moving in the wind of the morning.

“I was thinking ...” she bites her lips as she look at her unsure, and Johanna can’t control a laugh because that situation is definitely too absurd.

“Go for another round and then buying me breakfast? A tempting offer, but I think that would be a little too strange even for me.”

Vasquez raises an eyebrow, before bending the head again, in that gesture she’s already in love with.

Damn, she’s so fucked.

“Actually, I was going to ask you if you want to rob a bank with me. But I suppose neither your proposal is so bad after all.”

Johanna can’t hold back from raise her eyebrows too “Rob a bank?”

“Sì.”

Oh.

Oh.

_Oh_.

She reaches her in a few, fast, steps and kisses her hard, carrying her hands between those dark hairs, while the other grabs her hips and clashes their waist, opening her mouth to let her tongue in.

_Oh_.

“You stole also my credit cards, didn’t you?” she asks with short breath and her heart beating hard.

“Sì,” barely have the time to admit the other, before Johanna starts to kiss her again and then pushing her back into the flat.

“Bed,” she says, without holding a shiver as Vasquez’s hands go under her shirt, “and we can talk about this bank robbery of yours at lunch.”


End file.
